


Allure (from both sides) : A smut drabble collection

by honeypotatoes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Drabble Collection, Knotting, M/M, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Prompt Fill, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Somnophilia, Wet & Messy, more tags will be added as chaps get posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypotatoes/pseuds/honeypotatoes
Summary: A smut drabble collection that I randomly think of and write, so this may be updated in sporadic timings.This collection will be all showki.All chapters will be short and unrelated to each other unless otherwise stated.Requests are open!Chap 1 : Car sex - where Kihyun get jealous and decides to ride Hyunwoo to release frustrationSubmissive alpha!Hyunwoo X Dominant omega!KihyunChap 2 : Somnophilia - where Hyunwoo tries not to wake Kihyun up but gives up and just does what he wants in the endawake!Hyunwoo X asleep!Kihyun





	1. Car Sex - confused alpha!Hyunwoo X jealous omega!Kihyun

“Kihyunnie! Wait, where are we going?” Hyunwoo stumbled as he struggled to keep up the pace with his omega dragging him forcibly through the mall. 

Kihyun glared back at his alpha whose hair was slightly wet from the sweat, his eyes burning in jealousy.

The couple weaved through crowds and finally got to the outdoor parking lot, the younger finding their car and opening the car door with much strength.

“Ki-!” Hyunwoo exclaimed as he was shoved in the vehicle, however not fighting back. Yes, the alpha was stronger than Kihyun physically, but his personality was usually demure and soft. 

The omega climbed in the back seat with Hyunwoo, making sure the door was locked and the blinds were hooked up correctly on the car ceiling. 

Hyunwoo sat with wide eyes as this all happened, “Why are you angry, Kihyunnie?” 

Kihyun growled as he plopped down on Hyunwoo’s lap, pulling the taller down for a kiss. The omega was determined to have all the control, and he did. Greedily taking all the oxygen from the other’s mouth, abusing the other’s lips till swollen. 

The alpha pulled back for much needed air, his eyes tearing up as he gulped deep breaths. 

“You!” Kihyun growled again, biting Hyunwoo’s neck as the alpha moaned, “Didn’t you see how those female omega’s were feeling you up, huh?!” 

“K-Kihyunnie, I-I” 

“You’re mine!” Kihyun’s hand dove down, kneading his hand harshly on the slightly hard erection. The alpha choked, eyes glazing over. 

The omega ripped off his alpha’s sweatpants, tugging them away and threw them on the ground. Stroking Hyunwoo’s cock to full hardness quickly while he stretched himself. He climed back on and sank down on the alpha’s dick. 

Both of them moaned and stilled for a brief moment. Kihyun, not wasting more time, started riding Hyunwoo in earnest. 

“You are mine, you hear me?” He repeated, and Hyunwoo nodded slowly. 

Lifting his hips and slamming them back down, the couple whimpered in sync. Hyunwoo’s dick jamming straight on Kihyun prostate, making his insides spasm against the heated flesh. 

“M-mine… All of you!” 

Kihyun tugged Hyunwoo down for another kiss, his hips not stopping. He grinded down harshly, clenching his insides on purpose. He could feel the cock inside him twitch every time as his walls moved. 

“Kihyun-ah!” Hyunwoo closed his eyes tightly, his hands trembling on Kihyun’s waist. “I’m gonna cum!” 

The omega pounded his lover harder, soaking up in the older’s growing moans. He twisted his hips, going faster. 

“Come on, big boy… You gonna knot me?” Kihyun taunted as he felt his own orgasm creeping up. 

Hyunwoo threw his head back, a gurgling sound at the back of his throat. His mouth opened in a silent yell as he came, his knot slipping inside. 

Kihyun stroked his own dick, not holding back as his cum spurted out. Most of it landed on Hyunwoo’s shirt, some splattered on the alpha’s face. The omega preened at the sight, feeling as if he marked his alpha. 

“You did good, Alpha.” 

The two was stuck together for a while, Kihyun reached for the wet wipes on the side. He cleaned Hyunwoo’s face and shirt, careful not to tug on where they were still connected, knowing both of them were sensitive to touch at this time. 

“A-are you still mad at me?” 

“No, hyung. Don’t worry, I wasn’t angry, just a little frustrated at the situation.” Kihyun kissed the still dazed alpha gently, pampering him. 

Hyunwoo reached for a hug, envelopping the smaller in an embrace. Kihyun craddled his alpha’s head, stroking the soft hair. 

And later on when the two went back out, there were more people staring. But Kihyun was satisfied at those glances, as he knew they were looking regretfully at the obviously mated alpha, because of his still flushed face, holding onto his omega’s hand tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attempted to write a more dominant Kihyun this time! Hope it was not too bad!  
> This prompt was from a omegaverse tumblr blog (omegaverse-seeker.tumblr.com), and I just couldn't get a dazed and fucked out Hyunwoo out of my mind so here we are.
> 
> I should be updating soon, since I have some ideas! But if there is a prompt that you'd like me to fill out, please feel free to comment!


	2. Somnophilia awake!Hyunwoo X asleep!Kihyun

They had talked about this when Hyunwoo brought it up, and Kihyun had agreed. So why was Hyunwoo nervous now? The older swallowed, his throat ticklish. He gently flipped the covers away from the slumbering body beneath him. Settling the blankets softly on the side, making no sound as to not wake Kihyun.

Hyunwoo scooched over a little more, putting his hand gingerly on Kihyun’s waist. The younger was asleep on his side, legs closed together with his knees pulled to his chest slightly. Honestly the sight was more adorable to Hyunwoo than sexy, seeing his lover all curled up.

The fabric at Kihyun’s waist bunched up as Hyunwoo ruffled the large t-shirt more. Kihyun usually only slept with boxers and a baggy shirt, and tonight was no exception.

I guess this makes it easier… Hyunwoo bit his lip.

The leader thumbed the elastic of Kihyun’s underwear, feeling the soft cotton of the grey briefs. He very slowly tugged down the garment, letting it stay at Kihyun’s crotch and leaving his ass bare.

Hyunwoo prodded the younger’s hole, tight in this position but slack because he was still asleep. The older lifted Kihyun’s hips gently into a position where his ass would be more jutted out.

Kihyun whined softly, and Hyunwoo paused until the younger was still again.

Then he reached to grab the lube on the side, and poured an obscene amount on Kihyun’s rounded butt. The thick gel-like liquid flowed down and coated the hole, making the skin there shiny. Hyunwoo spread the lube around, slipping in a fingertip to lubricate the puckered hole thoroughly.

When Hyunwoo finally couldn’t take it anymore and plunged two fingers in all the way, Kihyun stirred. The spongy flesh inside moved sluggishly, Kihyun not really awake. The younger moaned unconsiously as the digits rubbed gently on the heated walls. Hyunwoo would stop moving if Kihyun let out a louder sound, then resuming when Kihyun’s voice died down to small whimpers.

Hyunwoo scissored his digits, then pulled out. The reddened hole slightly open and relaxed, widening and closing with each breath Kihyun took.  
The older grasped the rounded mound with both hands, and spread Kihyun wide with two thumbs. He groaned as he observed the flushed walls move slowly inside, the lube dripping out in glops. Hyunwoo blew air onto the sensitive flesh, watching it twitch in response. He dove down and lapped Kihyun’s hole, feeling it spasm.

Kihyun whined, slowly awakening. He whimpered as he felt his bottom being teased over and over.

“H-hyung…Ugh…” His words were all slurred together from sleep.

Hyunwoo surged back up, leaving Kihyun’s bottom alone. He watched as Kihyun’s eyebrows relaxed, the small mouth releasing a sigh. The older combed his fingers through the colored hair and coaxed his lover back to sleep. He waited until Kihyun snuggled into his pillow, unconscious yet again.

He poured the rest of the lube on his cock, hissing when he coated it thoroughly with his hands. Hyunwoo gently tugged Kihyun’s legs open, sliding one over his shoulder, successfully opening him up for penetration.

As Hyunwoo eased the tip in, Kihyun jolted awake. He threw his head back, coughing a little as Hyunwoo relentlessly pushed in without any warning. Kihyun looked at his lover with wide eyes, finally registering the situation.

“H-Hyunwoo…!” Kihyun groaned lowly, his voice raspy, “Ah!”

When Hyunwoo stopped at the hilt, both of them released a long moan. Kihyun still half asleep, and Hyunwoo finally feeling the warm hole around his dick. The younger twitched when Hyunwoo started rocking lightly, the tip of his dick drooled precum in his underwear.

Short, high-pitched gasps from the couple filled the room.

Kihyun squealed when he felt Hyunwoo brush over his prostate. And the older, seemingly in a teasing mood, unforgivingly pushed his tip to grind over the spot harshly. Kihyun rose up slightly to try to decrease the pleasure, his body bent with his arms supporting him underneath. His head lolled back slightly, saliva accumulating and spilling out because Kihyun couldn’t close his mouth from the stimulation.

Hyunwoo ripped Kihyun’s underwear away, tossing it on the ground. He forced Kihyun’s hip further down in the mattress, pressing the younger’s dick in the fabric and letting it grind on the cotton. The youngest yelled out as he clenched tightly on Hyunwoo, his body tense and stiff. His dick was rubbing into the sheets, coating the fabric in white.

Hyunwoo feeling his cock getting squished in the tight heat, Kihyun’s rim fluttering. He spilled inside as he held onto the younger’s leg, hips jerking. He let Kihyun’s leg down, and he collapsed onto the lax body beneath him. Kihyun grunted, but didn’t protest. The younger slid his hand up and down, calming the older down from his high.

“I don’t remember anything, except for when I woke up… I was so surprised.” Kihyun murmured in Hyunwoo’s ear.

“It was so good, but I hope you weren’t too surprised by it, “ Hyunwoo snuggled into the pale neck, pressing small kisses.

“I enjoyed it too, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Kihyun chuckled, “Come on, carry me to the washroom, we gotta clean up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this has been a prompt that has been lying around my documents for a while, hopefully this was enjoyable!
> 
> If there is any smut prompts you would like for me to fill, please feel free to comment!  
> The next chap will be a little later since I have tests coming up! See you in a while!

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to write a more dominant Kihyun this time! Hope it was not too bad!  
> This prompt was from a omegaverse tumblr blog (omegaverse-seeker.tumblr.com), and I just couldn't get a dazed and fucked out Hyunwoo out of my mind so here we are.
> 
> I should be updating soon, since I have some ideas! But if there is a prompt that you'd like me to fill out, please feel free to comment!


End file.
